Amnesia
by UltraRed55
Summary: CHAPTER 14 IS REDONE! Tony, Rhodey and Pepper are headed to the mall to meet up with Whitney to Pepper's dismay when the War Machine armor is spotted flying over Times Square. This event sets off a chain reaction that will lead to someone forgetting everything, who will it be?
1. Watch Your Shadow

**Pepper and Rhodey were headed to the armory to see Tony. They wanted to get Tony out of the Armory, because he's been in it for the whole weekend, and it was such a nice day. "Geez, Tony needs to get out more!" Pepper said. "Well, I'm use to it, he and his dad were both so involved in science, they didn't even eat for days on end." Rhodey said. "Well, lets get him out of that armory." Pepper said. "Agreed." Rhodey said. "Tony?" Pepper said walking through the armory door. "Hey Pepper, hey Rhodey." Tony said, as he worked busily on upgrades to the Iron Man Mark 2 armor. "Tony, we thought that since it was such a nice day, that you would want to go hang out somewhere, central park, the mall, maybe the beach." Pepper said. "Can't, too much work to do." Tony said. "Look man, you've been cooped up in this armory working on the armor. We go back to school tomorrow, and you need a break." Rhodey said. "Okay, fine I'll call Whitney and we can meet her at the mall." Tony said. "Ugh, her." Pepper thought. "Okay, well I'll call Happy and invite him." Pepper said. She knew that Tony got jealous whenever Happy went on a date with her and she was right. "Ugh, him." Tony thought. Rhodey knew what was going on and was grinning. They each called their friend. Happy was busy, but Whitney wasn't so they left for the mall and would meet her there. "Okay, time to lock down the armory." Tony said. They walked out of the armory as it finished lock down. They didn't notice as a villain stepped out of the shadows.**

"**Does she have to come? Pepper asked. "Well, I already invited her, and what's the problem?" Tony asked. "Well, she'll go to every store and practically buy everything, and make us carry everything." Pepper whined. "No she won't." Tony said. "Actually I know the real reason why Pepper is upset." Rhodey said. "Why?" Tony said. "Well-" Rhodey began to say, but was cut off by Pepper covering his mouth. "Wait! What was that?" Pepper asked. The reason she put her hand to his mouth, was because she heard something in the distance. "I hear it too!" Tony said. "Hear what?" Rhodey asked, but Tony and Pepper were running to the disturbance. He caught up with them and saw his armor, flying over Times Square. "Oh no." Rhodey said. "Tony what's going on?" Pepper asked confused. "Hold on let me check." Tony said opening his Pod. "Alert! Armory lockdown has been compromised. Intruder detected." The Pod said. "Time to armor up!" Tony said. He ran into an alley and armored up. He flew up and connected with the armory. "Who are you and how did you get in my armory?" Tony asked. "Oh, Tony. I'm hurt it's me your old pal Ghost." Ghost said. "What do you want now?" Tony asked. "I want War Machine for my employer." Ghost said. "Well, that's my armor, and you cant have it." Tony said. "Incoming call from Pepper Potts marked priority." The computer said. "Disconnect Armory." Tony said. "Armory disconnected. Connecting to call." The computer said. "Tony, we're headed to the armory, we're going to stop the intruder." Pepper said. "Okay, be careful, it's Ghost." Tony said. Pepper hung up. Afterwards he flew at the armor and started fighting it, after awhile he shut it down and headed for the armory.**


	2. Flashback and Kidnapped

**Silverpedals: Thanks for the compliment, and your stories are amazing!**

**Alice. Dreamer: I'm glad to be here:)**

**Marvel: Relief is here.**

**Maddi: Last time I saw him was when he had to get that microchip.**

**Carpetbakr: I know, never thought I would come here especially with my story Amnesia.**

**I don't own IMAA, and lets get started!**

"Computer call Pepper!" Tony hollered.

"Connecting. Error, phone not located." The computer said. "Okay, she said they went to the armory, maybe someone is in the Stealth armor. Computer, contact the stealth armor." Tony said.

"Error, stealth armor is shut down." The computer said.

"Well, I'm going to have get there and find out." He said uneasily.

He got back to find half of the temple in rubble. Luckily, the armory hadn't collapsed. But when he got in there, he found it a wreck. The computer was shattered, the walls bashed in, and a few mini fires.

He looked for and called out "Pepper, Pepper, Pepper!"

"T-Tony?" she said weakly.

"Pepper where are you?"

"I'm in the stealth armor, which was drained." She said.

He walked over and helped her out of the shut down armor. "Where's Rhodey?" he asked.

"Last I saw, ghost took him." She said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Let me tell you the whole story…." She started on.

"We ran in to find ghost in chair flying the armor. We were able to duck behind the wall, before he saw us. Rhodey knew we had to do something to stop Ghost, but we didn't know what. Rhodey then had the idea of using the spare gauntlet to distract Ghost so I could use the Stealth Armor and defeat him. Luckily it was right there. Rhodey put it on, and shot directly at ghost. It hit him right on the back of his head and got his attention. Rhodey emerged and started bantering with ghost. While that happened I snuck over to the stealth armor, which you had luckily left on the ground and started to put it on. I had it on and was ready to attack, when they started shooting each other. Rhodey was quick enough to dodge, but then I intervened and started attacking. That's when everything went wrong. Their fighting caused part of the temple to shake and which caused Rhodey to accidently hit the comm. systems. Then ghost shot him and knocked him out. Ghost found me and then the Temple started to collapse and he was able to drain the power in the armor and cause me to black out. But as I was starting to black out I saw Ghost pick up Rhodey and just walk out." She ended her story.

When she said the last sentence she started to sob hysterically. Tony tried to calm her down, but when he tried to grab her he fell down with Pepper on top of her. He had to admit he had a crush on her, but right now she was very beautiful in this light. She obviously felt the same way because after moment of staring at each other they started to lean in to each other. They were about to kiss, when the computer said "Incoming call from, Rhodey." They snapped out of it and got up off the floor

"Hello Tony." Ghost said.

"Why did you take Rhodey?" Tony asked.

"Because he will get me what I want, one way or the other." Ghost said manically.

"How do I know that Rhodey is there?" Tony asked.

"Hey Rhodey, say hi to Tony wont you?" Ghost said evilly.

Then Ghost dropped a drop of acid in one of his cuts. Rhodey yelled in pain.

"Rhodey!" Pepper and Tony yelled in unison.

"If you don't get me what I want the boy dies. You have one hour." Ghost hung up.

"We have to find Rhodey! He is being tortured as we speak!" Pepper yelled.

"I know Pep, but don't worry I was able to track down the phone call, that and he's resilient he can hold on until we rescue him." Tony said.

Even though he put on a brave face he had so much fear at that moment. His best friend could die soon and was most likely in an unimaginable amount of pain. He was scared, but he was mostly angry and that's what was fueling him at the moment.

"Well, where is he?" she asked.

"He's, in Hammer Multinational!" Tony said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Pepper asked.

"I'm going to give him what he wants." Tony said.

"What?" Pepper asked shockingly.

"I have a plan." Tony said.


	3. Ghost Torture

**Alice. Dreamer: Thank you and YOU ROCK!**

**Marvel: Thanks for the ROCKING compliment**

**CindyLou: I'm glad to be here, it's way better than the IMAA message boards, and your stories ROCK!**

**Carpetbakr: Yes, poor Rhodey indeed, and what's twisted is that you get to see how he got all of the gashes and torture in this chapter.**

**Viewer discretion is advised for blood. Look at me sounding one of those tv guys for those shows that have graphic images.**

**I don't own IMAA, so lets get started!**

"**Ow, my aching head." Rhodey said.**

**He woke up with two cuffs, one around each wrist suspending him from the ceiling. **

**"****Well, well James Rhodes, or should I say War Machine." Ghost said.**

"**What do you want criminal scum?" Rhodey retorted, not even trying to conceal his secret identity. **

"**You shouldn't have said that." Ghost said. **

**He lifted a remote and turned the dial to the number 1 on a list of 1-10. Rhodey screamed out in pain, as he was being shot with 1000 volts of electricity. **

"**HAHAHAHAHA! You see every time you irritate me I rotate this dial up one digit and something really painful happens. Could be a blade hacking at you, could be electricity, could be acid or could be water torture." Ghost said really enjoying the pain Rhodey experienced. **

"**Is that all you've got?" Rhodey panted. **

"**Actually no. How about level 2!" Ghost said excitedly. **

**This was the first time in many, many years that he's had fun, the last time was he murdering his dog when he was 14. This time a hose came out of the wall and blasted Rhodey with gallons of water, causing his lungs to start screaming for air and for them start taking on water. Ghost laughed evilly the entire time and then realized, he had a job to do. **

"**You are lucky that my employer needs you alive or I would torture you all day." Ghost said as he turned off the torture trap. **

**The torture was too much for him and Rhodey blacked out. "This teen isn't as resilient as I thought." Ghost said. **

**That's when his phone started ringing. **

"**Ghost! Do you have War Machine?" Justin Hammer yelled on the other line. **

"**No, I have the pilot, but I want to break him and get information out of him." Ghost said. **

"**Fine! You have two hours then, we collect War Machine from Tony Stark." Hammer said. **

"**As long as you have my 5 million ready." Ghost said. **

"**Yes it will be ready." Hammer said, and then hung up. **

"**Now to wake up my special guest." Ghost thought to himself. **

**He turned the dial back to number 1, which shot the electricity through Rhodey, which definitely woke him up. **

"**Welcome back." Ghost said. **

**Rhodey said nothing. **

"**Well, you have another two hours, I will enjoy every minute of it." Ghost said with a wicked simile. **

**Rhodey's eyes then widened with horror. **

"**Ah! I see the look in your eyes! How about I torture that look off your face with number 3." Ghost said. **

**Instead of a hose or anything, a blade popped out of the wall and Ghost took it off. Rhodey knew what that meant. Ghost approached him with the knife. Rhodey just stared at him, not giving Ghost the satisfaction of fear; Ghost saw this and hacked at his arm out of anger. The cut was 5 cm deep and went down his arm from his shoulder to his elbow. He howled out in pain. "That's it give into it!" Ghost said, as he cut Rhodey numerous times in different places. **

"**This will be the most painful day of your life." Ghost said evilly. **

**He was right, as there was already a small pool of blood on the floor. **

"**You- won't- beat- me- th-that easily." Rhodey spurted out. "Oh, so you want to try to resist how about- Wait! Let's call your old pal and let him in on all of the fun." Ghost said. **

**Ghost walked up to Rhodey and took his phone. Then he called Tony. **

"**Hello Tony." Ghost said. **

"**Why did you take Rhodey?" Tony asked on the other line. **

"**Because he will get me what I want, one way or the other." Ghost said manically. **

"**How do I know that Rhodey is there?" Tony asked. **

"**Hey Rhodey, say hi to Tony wont you?" Ghost said evilly. **

**He walked up to him and dropped a tiny drop of acid on his leg. Rhodey yelled in unbelievable pain. **

"**Rhodey!" Tony yelled. Rhodey started panting more. **

"**If you don't get me what I want the boy dies. You have one hour." Ghost hung up. **

"**Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get back to our torture session." Ghost said evilly. **

**So for the next hour Ghost would turn the dial to random numbers, never higher than six as he didn't want to kill the ticket to $5 million dollars. This was the worst and most painful day of Rhodey's life.**

**So, yeah guess I can be a bit twisted... who knew? Anyway, next chapter will be up sometime this weekend, so look out for it!**

**Chapter 4, Saving Rhodey**


	4. Saving Rhodey

**Alice. Dreamer: I know it was cruel, but what is some action with out torture?**

**Marvel: Yes, yes it was cruel (laughing manically)**

**For info on future stories, please check out my profile page:) **

**I don't own IMAA, so lets get started!**

"Hammer! I'm here with the armor. Now give me what I came here for." Tony said.

"Well, well its Iron Man, wait why is the War Machine armor walking?" Hammer asked.

"Do you think I'm going to carry it over New York when I can remotely control it?" Tony said.

"Okay, I see your point. Please come in. Have a seat." Hammer said.

"Why are you being so polite Justin?" Tony asked.

"Because I've won. You see, I don't care about the boy. All I care about is that armor." Hammer said.

"Well, I wouldn't be so cocky Justin." Tony muttered.

"What did you say?" Hammer asked.

"Just get the kid Hammer, you have what you want." Tony said.

"Not yet Iron Man." Hammer said.

"Why not?" Tony said gritting his teeth.

"Because I want to talk. If I give you the boy, you won't stay." Hammer said.

"You are pushing it Hammer." Tony said angrily.

"Actually, no I'm not because I still have the boy and you being a goody-two shoes wouldn't let anything happen to him." Hammer snickered.

"Well, I want to see him. Tony said.

"Why?" Hammer asked.

"Because how do I know he's not being tortured or worse." Tony said.

"He isn't being tortured. In fact he is in the cushy guest room." Hammer said.

"Well where's Ghost?" Tony asked.

"That is not your business." Hammer replied.

"I'll ask again, where is Ghost?" Tony asked.

"Again that is not your business." Hammer said.

"Okay, fine, but I want to see the boy, and if you don't let me I will shoot my way through the tower looking for him." Tony said evilly.

"Fine, I'll show you the boy, if you give me that armor now!" Hammer said.

"Not going to happen. War Machine now!" Tony said.

"Got it Iron Man!" Pepper replied with a disguised voice.

"What?" Hammer said.

"Did you really think I would just give you the armor?" Tony asked in triumph.

"Actually Stark, I'm not surprised that you had your friend Patricia use the War Machine armor. Didn't you think I would also have a few tricks up my sleeves?" Hammer taunted.

"Pepper, get Rhodey and get out of here, I'll take care of Justin." Tony said.

"Tony, are you sure?" Pepper asked.

"Pepper, trust me get him out and then come back and we'll finish it." Tony assured.

"Okay Tony, I'll be right back." Pepper said.

"Oh, Tony. Aren't you forgetting something?" Hammer said.

Tony turned around.

"What Hammer?" Tony asked. "Uh oh." He said and that's all he could say before he was blasted.

"Rhodey where are you? Rhodey, Rhodey, Rhodey." Pepper yelled.

"P-P-Pepper?" Rhodey said weakly.

"Rhodey?" Pepper shrieked.

"Can you hear me?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, you sound like your right outside the wall." Rhodey said.

"Okay, I'll blast my way in, stand clear." She said.

"I can't. I'm too weak to move. Ghost put me through a lot of torture." He rasped.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. Wait, what was that?" Pepper asked.

That's when Tony was blown right through the room Rhodey was in and hit Pepper.

"Ow, that hurt" Pepper said.

"Ow." Tony moaned.

That's when Pepper saw what had thrown Tony. It looked like Titanium Man, no it WAS Titanium Man. The first time she saw it was when she had her date with Happy. But now it was even bigger and had more weapons.

"Tony, Tony are you awake?" Pepper asked.

No response. She cursed out Titanium Man.

"Okay, I can do this, I can do this." Pepper said to herself.

"Wait, Rhodey where are you?" Pepper hollered.

"Rhodey, can you hear me." Pepper asked again.

Again, no response, she looked for him and spotted him. She cursed herself again. She saw Rhodey lying unconscious at Titanium Man's feet and figured that the blast knocked him out. He didn't look so good, he had numerous cuts, his clothes were soaked with water and caked with blood, and he looked very tired. True fiery welled up in her. Hammer was hurting her friends and she wasn't going to take it without a fight. She became angry enough that she was willingly to do the unthinkable. She was willing to kill him.

"Titanium Man!" Pepper yelled fiercely.


	5. Titanium Man VS War Machine & Break Up

**Finny-Kun Goddess: That would solve a lot of their problems wouldn't it?**

**Marvel: The next story is here, don't explode!**

**Alice Dreamer: I hope this is soon enough, nine days…**

**Cindylou: Rhodey will be alright… maybe**

**I don't own IMAA, so lets get started!**

"Titanium Man!" Pepper yelled fiercely.

"Haha! What are you going to do, shoot me with those toys you call weapons?" Justin asked smugly.

"You want to see you rat? Computer, activate ALL weapons." Pepper yelled to the computer.

"All weapon systems powered up and target locked." The computer said.

"Fire everything!" Pepper yelled.

"Alert! Titanium Man systems shutting down, Technovore virus detected." Her computer said.

"What? NO!" Hammer yelled. His computer said the same thing. "Your- not- invincible- Titanium- Man- let- Hammer- know- that." Tony said blacking out.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled.

She picked him up and ran up to Rhodey. She was almost there when Hammer picked him up off the ground.

"Rhodey! Titanium Man put him down NOW!" Pepper yelled.

Hammer laughed in his armor. "If I can't take your armor, I can take your friend's life. I'm going to squeeze him until he pops.

She ran up to him and started punching his armor, she was able to knock his armor down. When he fell Rhodey fell on the ground with a thud and Pepper picked him up.

"This isn't over you demon." Pepper said.

Someday it would just be her and Titanium Man and she would end his life. In his armor, Justin was swearing every word in his vocabulary, but Pepper didn't hear him. She flew out the building and into the bright sunshine; she wondered why such trauma had occurred on such a beautiful day.

**IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA**

She landed in the armory and made cots for Tony and Rhodey. While Rhodey slept, she cleaned up the blood and wrapped his cuts with gauze after putting disinfectant and did whatever she had to do to make him more comfortable. Tony was the first to awaken.

"Ow! I feel like I was blasted up to space and fell back down." Tony said.

"Trust me. I got a bit of the hit, considering you crashed right into me." Pepper said.

"Poor Rhodey he has been through a lot today." She said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. He fought Ghost, was nearly tortured to death, got hit by a wall and armor and survived. That takes true will." Tony said.

"I'm just glad Rhodey is alright." Pepper said.

"Yeah. How are you doing Pep?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine. Yeah I'm fine." Pepper said.

"I wish I could have taken him down." Pepper started on.

"Pepper-" Tony said.

"I could have used the rockets then the machine gun." Pepper continued.

"Pepper-" Tony said.

"Then I could have come down on him and tore his armor off piece by piece." She continued rambling.

It was broken when Rhodey hit the floor with a loud "Ow!"

"Rhodey?" They said in unison.

"Rhodey are you okay?" Pepper asked as Tony helped him up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just hard to walk." Rhodey said.

"Just hard to walk? You look like a you nearly died in a war zone, Ghost really did a number on you." Tony said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for me cleaning you up while you slept you might be dead." Pepper said.

"Well thanks Pep, but yeah I guess your right." Rhodey said.

"Well, sit down. You're still too weak." Tony said.

"No, I'm fine bro." Rhodey said.

"Incoming call from Whitney Stane." The computer said.

"Oh. I forgot about Whitney." Tony said.

"TONY!" Whitney yelled through the speaker.

"Hey Whitney, I'm sorry I blew you off something very important came up." Tony said a bit scared

"It's always something isn't it Tony." Whitney yelled.

"Here she goes again." Pepper said rolling her eyes.

"PEPPER?" Whitney yelled. "You're secretly dating her aren't you?" Whitney yelled.

With that comment both of them blushed.

"No Whitney I'm not-" Tony started on.

Tony turned off the speaker and continued.

"No I didn't-, No-, Whitney-, I didn't-, Fine!" Tony yelled and hung up. "Whitney just dumped me." Tony said a bit sadly.

"Man, I'm sorry." Rhodey said putting his arm on Tony's shoulder.

"It's alright. I was planning on breaking up with her anyway." Tony said.

"Let's just go." Pepper said.


	6. Kissing Friendship Goodbye

**Finny-Kun Goddess: I know I like it and thanks for the compliment.**

**Cindylou: No its not bad because no one likes her!**

**Also, Sorry I took forever. I've been remodeling my bedroom and I finally finished it!**

**I don't own IMAA, so lets get started!**

"Titanium Man is still out there-" Tony had started on.

Tony is still going on about the attack a week later during school. It's the first time Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey had been back. They had gone home and Roberta had been horrified. They made up that Rhodey was climbing a tree and he fell down and that as he fell he hit every branch and landed in a pond. So, Pepper, Roberta, and Tony tended to Rhodey's injuries. Rhodey had second-degree burns and some cuts, which Tony had to hide. He was lucky he didn't break anything.

"Tony, it's been a week. You need to stay on the down low." Rhodey said.

"Yeah. You've been kind of depressed about the whole Whitney situation." Pepper said.

"No. Seriously I'm fine." Tony said secretly scanning for Whitney.

"Then why are you looking for Whitney?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm not." Tony said.

"Anyway lets just head to class." Pepper said.

"Wait, there's Whitney." Tony said.

"Are you going to try get her to be your girlfriend?" Pepper asked sarcastically

"No. I'm just going to make amends and be friends." Tony said.

"You'll be late to class." Rhodey said. "It'll be fine mom." Tony said sarcastically.

"Fine. See you in class." Rhodey and Pepper said and left.

"Whitney, wait up." Tony said.

**IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA**

"Ugh! Because of Tony, we have to do some insane research assignment for Klein's class." Pepper said.

"What ever we'll get to the armory and finish it with Tony." Rhodey said.

They walked to the armory and found Tony sitting in the sphere chair looking kind of depressed.

"Uh, Tony are you okay?" Pepper asked.

"I'm fine pep." Tony said while trying to force a smile, but he couldn't pull it off.

"Dude, what happened?" Rhodey asked.

"I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't even acknowledge me." He said sadly.

"That spoiled, up tight, cold hearted, witch." Pepper said.

"Pepper! Not helping. Don't listen to her it'll be alright man." Rhodey said.

"I know it's just hard to break up with your girlfriend." Tony said.

"Well at least you didn't tell her you're Iron Man." Pepper said.

"Yeah. Good thing." Tony said.

"Well, we have a research assignment for Professor Klein's class, which we should we should get done." Rhodey said.

"Okay. Let's get it done." Tony said.

**(Three Days Later in the Armory)**

"Hey Tony are you better?" Pepper asked.

The last three days haven't been easy. In the past three days Tony has been nearly killed dozens of times, had twice the homework, and to take his mind off Whitney he would pull all nighters working on new armors.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tony said.

"Where's Rhodey?" He said.

"Oh he's just doing some homework for you to take the pressure off of you." Pepper said.

"Yeah. So what are you working on?" Pepper asked.

"I'm recreating all the armors that where destroyed in the explosion of the armory and factory." Tony said.

"That's good, keep your mind off of her." Pepper said.

"Yeah. In fact I'm feeling better now." Tony said.

"That's good, keep your mind of that spoiled witch." Pepper began rambling.

"Pepper." Tony began to say.

"She doesn't know how to treat people." Pepper continued.

"Pepper." Tony said.

"If I saw here I would pull all of that stringy blonde hair right out of her-" Pepper said.

Pepper was surprised. She looked down and saw Tony's hand in hers. She then looked up and saw him gazing into her eyes and found herself gazing into his deep, deep eyes.

"Pepper." Tony said.

"Yeah?" Pepper asked.

"Kiss me." He said.

They gazed into each other's eyes and leaned. They kissed. Tony felt like he had died, gone to heaven and that Pepper was his angel. Pepper felt pretty similar. They kissed for what seemed like forever. They finished and looked at each other mystified in a dream like state and were snapped out of it when they heard Rhodey walk towards them.

"Did you?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah, yeah we did." Tony said.

"So what happens now?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't-" Tony began to say.

"Alert! Makluan energy signature detected." The computer said.


	7. Prelude To Battle

**Alice Dreamer: Thank you, you are great as well!**

**Carpetbakr****: It's okay, and Iron Heart ROCKED the ending :)**

**Finny-Kun Goddess****: Thanks, and FYI he might... or not... you'll have to wait to the end of the story!**

**Katrin: Thank you! Here it is ;)**

**Also, Sorry I took forever. I've been attending film camp from 8 am to 2:40 pm and its draining**

**I don't own IMAA, so lets get started!**

"Gene?" Tony said.

"Where is he?" Pepper asked.

"It looks like he's looking for something. He'll move somewhere, stop for thirty seconds, then he moves on." Rhodey said.

"Whoa! Look at this. The power level is off the charts. Its power level is more than the five rings he found. Is it possible that there is more than five rings?" Tony asked.

"I guess, considering that the rings exist at all it wouldn't shock me. It also explains why Dr. Doom had the same technology as the rings." Pepper said.

"Because Doom has the last ring! We have to confront him. If my dad IS alive, he would have him." Tony said.

"Okay, but I'm coming with. You couldn't defeat him alone and he had only five makluan rings." Rhodey said.

"Don't remind me, fine. Time to armor up." Tony said.

"Do you guys read me? The chair is still weird from the little fight we had. That reminds me. Tony, repair the computer, the chair and everything else." Pepper said.

"Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Rhodey?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah?" Rhodey asked.

"Tony isn't responding." Pepper said.

"It says that his comm. system works fine." Rhodey said.

"Hold on. TONY!" Pepper yelled.

"Yeah? Sorry I was deep in thought over the-" Tony said.

"Kiss?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Okay, lets talk about it after we find Gene." Pepper said.

"Yeah. Later." Tony said.

"Anyway, where's Gene now?" Rhodey asked.

"Uh, here I'm sending the coordinates to you now. Do you see it?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah we've got it Pepper. Thanks." Rhodey said.

"Wait! Gene is headed towards your guys' house!" Pepper said.

"So he is looking for us. Wait, isn't Roberta coming home right now?" Tony asked.

"Yeah! She got off a half an hour ago." Rhodey exclaimed.

"Computer, call Roberta." Tony said.

"Rhodey, quiet." Pepper said.

"Connecting." The computer said.

"Hey Tony. How are you?" Roberta asked.

"I'm good Roberta. Anyway are you home yet?" Tony asked.

"No. I have just left and am coming home." Roberta said.

"Okay good. Can you pick up some cereal for Rhodey and I?" Tony asked.

"Sure. I'll be home then in a half an hour." Roberta said.

"Thanks. See you soon. Bye." Tony said and hung up.

"Seriously, cereal?" Pepper asked with a chuckle.

"What we need some." Tony said.

"But seriously, couldn't you have just asked for something else?" Pepper asked.

"It's all I could think of." Tony said.

"Guys we're here!" Rhodey announced.

"Finally, lets go beat up Gene!" Tony said with a wicked grin.


	8. Iron Man VS Mandrin Round 1

**Carpetbakr****: Thank you, updating has commenced!**

**CindyLou: I'm Watching you, no hypnotism will be performed on me thank you very much! XD**

**Finny-Kun Goddess****: I hope he can and p.s. (Gene's a guy) its probably a typo, but just making sure:)**

**Iron Man Fan: Thank you! **

**Silverpedals: Thanks for the compliment, I've read your stories, you have an AMAZING talent!**

**Finished the camp and guess what? My movie won first place in the class competition, was at a place called the Bear's Tooth as consolation, and was interviewed on the local news station!**

**Also, Please check out a poll I have started on my profile page. Once the first voter votes you will have ten days to get your votes in. Check the poll out for more details:)**

**I don't own IMAA, so lets get started!**

"Stark, Stark! Where are you?" Gene called.

"He's a genius Gene remember?" Howard said.

"If he knows your identity he probably knows you're here." He said.

"Quiet old man!" Gene said.

"They're just kids Gene." Howard said.

"You really don't know what they accomplished, do you? They are more powerful then you think." Gene said.

"What do you mean?" Howard asked.

"Shush. They're coming. Hide before I make you." Gene said.

"Gene, dad? Gene, dad?" Tony hollered. "Gene, Howard? Gene, Howard?" Rhodey asked.

"Guys look out! Gene is right behind you!" Pepper yelled through the comm. systems. They turned around and saw the guy they wished to never see again.

"Gene." Tony said.

"Stark, Rhodes." Gene said.

"Tony?" Howard said coming out from his spot.

"Dad? Dad!" Tony yelled.

"Howard." Rhodey yelled.

"Stop!" Gene yelled. He then used the sixth ring to stop Howard from running to Tony and Rhodey.

"Gene!" Tony yelled. "I'm not done with him yet Stark. He's mine!" Gene said.

"Get him Tony, get him!" Pepper yelled.

"It's time to end this." Tony yelled.

"I couldn't agree more." Gene said.

"Computer, target Gene." Tony said.

"Target locked." The computer said.

"Fire missiles." Tony said. The missiles flew towards Gene and exploded.

"Nice try Stark! Now time to pay." Gene said. Gene used the seventh ring and shot Tony with it.

"Tony!" Rhodey and Pepper said in unison.

"Son!" Howard yelled.

"You're going to pay Gene!" Rhodey said.

"Computer, power up all weapons!" Rhodey said.

"All weapons online." The computer said.

"Target Gene." Rhodey said. "

Target locked." The computer said.

"FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" Rhodey yelled.

"Error target disappeared." The computer said.

"Nice try Rhodes. Now prepare to forget everything and everyone you have ever known." Gene said evilly.

"Rhodey, no." Tony said weakly.

"RHODEY!" Pepper yelled.

"Goodbye Rhodes." Gene said evilly.

He fired and hit Rhodey, which caused him to black out as his memories locked themselves away into a safe in his brain (Metaphorically speaking).

"NO!" Pepper yelled.

"Computer, filter my voice through the War machine speakers." Pepper said.

"Ready." The computer said.

"Gene you will get what's coming to you. Watch out." Pepper said.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Gene said.

"Oh, that's rich, you nearly killed me twice and you say you didn't want to hurt me. I had faith that you would change, but you crossed that line. I will never forgive you, you monster!" Pepper growled.

Everyone still conscious in that room were shocked. Howard was dumbfounded and Gene was flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry." He said and he then flashed out with his rings.

"Howard! Get over here so I can bring you to the armory." Pepper said. Pepper took control of the War Machine armor grabbed Howard and Tony and flew back to the armory. Rhodey woke up back in the armory. "Ow." He said.

"Rhodey. Are you okay?" Pepper asked.

"Who are you, where am I, and who's Rhodey?" Rhodey asked.


	9. Introducing Army Mech!

**Alice Dreamer: Thanks, and here's more:)**

**Finny-Kun Goddess****: That does make sense and I can agree with you on that:)**

**Marvel: Yeah, I feel bad for torturing, him but at the same time I enjoy it... IDK**

**Silverpedals: It's okay... Everyone has weird moods from time to time:D**

**Also, Please don't forget to check out the poll I created poll XD **

**I don't own IMAA, so lets get started!**

"Rhodey what do you mean? We're your friends." Pepper said worriedly.

"Look, I don't remember anything." Rhodey said.

"Well, you are our best friend." Tony said sadly.

"I have an idea." Howard said.

"Dad? What is it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Stark." Pepper chimed in.

"Well, I've seen many kinds of amnesias. I've seen those that wear off, those that are cured with noise, contact, and misc. and those that are cured by something very catastrophic that effect those closest to them." Howard said.

"So, we try them all?" Pepper asked.

"No." Tony said.

"Correct. First we assess the severity of the amnesia. Since Gene used a ring, it's hard to tell, but we might not be able to cure it." Howard said.

"No. Not Rhodey!" Pepper said.

"He's a good person he doesn't deserve this." Tony said.

"I know, but it's important he stays here." Howard said.

"Okay so how do we start?" Pepper asked.

"Well first we have to see what Rhodey doe's remember." Howard said.

"Rhodey, we'll be able to hopefully get you your memory back." Tony said.

"Alert!" Titanium Man armor detected." The computer said.

"Great. Titanium Man is back AGAIN." Tony said.

"Well, you can't take him down alone and I need to stay here with Rhodey and Howard. So, what are we going to do?" Pepper asked.

"Well, I've been working on a new armor for when I need a lot of ammunition and Rhodey can't be there with War Machine. Say hello to Army Mech." Tony said.

"Whoa! That's impressive." Pepper said.

"I know. It has all of the abilities Mark 2 armor has and the War Machine weapons." Tony said.

"Nice." Pepper said.

"It also, has the capability to go into stealth mode, but it that's only for emergencies." Tony said.

"Why?" Pepper said.

"Because it drains way to much power. The power it drains is equal to a discharge of the unibeam." Tony said.

"That's a lot of power." Pepper said.

"Son, this is amazing! I would have never thought to create this type of invention in a hundred years. I'm proud of you." Howard said.

"Thanks dad. Time to suit up." Tony said.

****

"Wow this is amazing!" Howard said.

"It really is. From this chair I can control any of the armors if needed, I can communicate to them to provide information, locate them if needed, upload information as they need it, and if the armors are jammed unlock them." Pepper said.

"That's amazing!" Howard said.

"Okay, communications are up. Tony how's the Army Mech armor?" Pepper asked.

"It's handling fine, actually it's going great." Tony said.

"Son, I can't believe you built all of this. Actually I can believe you built it." Howard said.

Tony then blushed.

"Rhodey come see this." Pepper said. No response. "Rhodey?" Pepper asked. She turned around and he was gone. "Oh, nuts." Pepper said.

"Did he leave?" Howard asked redundantly.

"What did you sa-" Tony said as Pepper disconnected him.

"Why did you disconnect?" Howard asked.

"Because if I tell Tony then he will go look for Rhodey instead of fighting Titanium Man." Pepper said.

"So, what? Your going to go find him aren't you?" Howard asked.

"Yep. I know how to find him, hold on. Computer call Rhodey." Pepper said.

"Connecting." The computer said.

"Um, hello who is this?" Rhodey asked.

"Why did you leave?" Pepper asked angrily.

"I don't know what the heck is going, all I remember is a white flash and a girl yelling the same name you three guys have been calling me." Rhodey said.

"That was probably me." Pepper said.

"Okay, fine somehow I think I trust you, but I still don't know how to get back." Rhodey said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon in a red and yellow metal suit, so don't freak out if it flies out of the sky." Pepper said.

"Okay, I'll wait here err, Pepper right?" Rhodey asked.

"See you there." Pepper said.

"Howard, don't connect till I get back, we both know that Tony will get worried if he found out." Pepper said.

"Got it, but can I still monitor his systems to make sure he's fine?" Howard asked.

"Yep turn it on, but don't press this button unless you have to." Pepper said. With that she got into the mark 2 armor and took off to find Rhodey.


	10. A Deal Is Made

**Alice Dreamer: Here's the continuation and thanks:)**

**Cindylou: I know, its sad Rhodey lost his memory. Who knows he might get it back, but then again he might not:p **

**Finny-Kun Goddess****: Sorry the last one was short, it more of a filler.**

**Marvel: Well, here it is:) Even though it took me awhile:(**

**Silverpedals: Thanks for thinking its awesome:D**

**Also, Please don't forget to check out the poll I created poll XD**

**S****orry I made you guys wait so long, here's a LONG chapter to make up for it**

**I don't own IMAA, so lets get started!**

"Rhodey, Pepper, dad, where are you?" Tony yelled after he broke into Stark International. He flew through floor after floor looking for them. They weren't on any of the floors that he searched. He finally got up to the floor where Stane's office is. He blasted down the door into the office and walked in.

"Hello Tony." Stane said. He was wearing a helmet that looked familiar.

"Uh- I don't know what you're talking, uh who's Tony?" Tony said panicking.

"Save it. The mandarin told me your identity. But don't worry I won't tell anyone your identity for now." Stane said.

"Okay, if you know my identity then you know where Pepper, Rhodey, and dad are. Where are they?" Tony asked.

"Outside the window, with a few other people that you know." Stane said. He opened the window to show that everyone he cares about; Rhodey, Roberta, Howard, Happy, Pepper, and Whitney hanging on laser wires suspended from the roof.

"You even have your own daughter out there? Your insane Stane!" Tony spat venomously.

"Well, I need all the leverage I can get." Stane said.

"For what?" Tony asked. "A deal." Stane said.

"A deal? What are you playing at Stane?" Tony asked.

"You see Stark, I'm a business man and-" Stane was saying.

"Quit the monologue, and get to the point." Tony snapped.

"Fine. I have a deal for you. I will bring your friends back up to the roof, let them go, and have the Mandrin restore that Rhodes kid's memory, in exchange for your armors and your father being locked up in a cell somewhere." Stane said without a care in the world. Tony was completely shocked by the request.

"You have got to be kidding." He said.

"No, not kidding, bidding." Stane said.

"Well, what if I say no?" Tony asked.

"Then I release them right now and here and make you watch them fall to the ground." Stane said, with pure insanity in his eyes. Tony could tell that he wasn't bluffing, you could see it in Stane's eyes.

"Fine, but I want to say bye to my dad." Tony said defeated.

"Fine, it must be quick." Stane said triumphantly.

Stane led Tony up to the roof, but before that, he forced Tony to give him his Army Mech armor. They got up to the roof and Stane pressed a button on his remote and the cranes that were holding everyone in air suspended started moving towards the safety of the roof. When it reached the roof the cuffs opened and they dropped down about a foot, and woke up on impact.

"Dude, what's going on?" Happy asked rubbing his head.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled. She got up and ran straight to him and hugged him.

"Well, why don't you ask Tony or should I call him by his alter ego, Iron Man." Stane said. When Stane said that everyone's mouths dropped except Howard's, Rhodey's, and Pepper's.

"Tony? You're Iron Man?" Roberta asked.

"Uh, yeah I am." Tony said.

"So, is this why you bailed on our dates, because you're Iron Man?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tony said.

"Whoa, dude awesome!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yes, yes you're all shocked, but now its time." Stane said.

"Time for what Stane?" Howard spat.

"Time for you to be locked up." Stane said coldly.

"Dad? What do you mean?" Whitney asked walking up to him with a tone of fear in her voice.

"Well, why don't we let Tony answer." Stane said. So, Tony explained the whole deal that Stane and Tony made. He also explained how Rhodey now has amnesia. Roberta looked devastated when she heard that. Everyone was shocked.

"Dad I'm sorry." Tony said after he finished his explanation.

"I know son, I don't blame you. You wanted to save everyone. I get it." Howard said forgivingly.

"No." Rhodey said.

"What?" Roberta asked.

"I said no! I'm not going to let some bald freak take away anyone that I know. Sure I might not remember ever single person, but something's telling me that I know all of you and I won't let any of you be taken away from me." Rhodey stated.

"Rhodey, if I don't do this then you won't get your memory back and we will all parish." Tony said.

"Well, fine I'd rather walk off this roof than let Stane win. Who's with me?" Rhodey asked.

"I am, he's my son. I support him." Roberta said.

"Me too. He's one of my best friends." Tony said, taking Roberta's other hand.

"I do to, Tony and Rhodey are my best friends, so I always support both of them." Pepper said.

"If my son goes, so do I." Howard said taking Pepper's hand.

"Stark and Rhodes are pretty cool, plus they help me so count me in." Happy said taking Howard's other hand. Whitney didn't agree, instead she just stood there, in shock, trying to comprehend everything.

"Dad! Please don't make them do this!" Whitney yelled.

"Not now Whitney! Just go home!" Stane yelled at his daughter.

"No! Don't do this, you're not the kind of monster to do this!" Whitney yelled.

"I don't care what you think. Guards, take her out of here!" Stane screamed into an ear piece. In a flash guards were up on the roof and carrying a kicking and screaming Whitney Stane down to the ground.

"Okay, now walk to the edge." Stane commanded. They walked to the edge.

"Your insane Stane, you won't get away with this." Roberta said.

"Uh yes I will. Now say your goodbyes." Stane said. Everyone started saying goodbye. Roberta was saying goodbye to her son, while Howard was helping Happy and Tony console Pepper. Once they finished they looked at each other they had a group hug.

"Now it's time to jump." Stane said coldly. They all took each other's hands again and they jumped.


	11. A Surprise Involving A Hawk

**Alice Dreamer: I know, but I can't figure out what happened though I probably lumped two chapters together and made them one!**

**Glam Glitter Girl: Thanks for the complement and that was one of my favorite cliff hangers in the story:D**

**JessRobStar: I can't tell you if they will, because then it will be a spoiler!**

**PercyJacksonLover: Thanks for liking my story:)**

******Okay, just leting you know that this story was originally made for messenger boards so the rest of this story will be kind of short, but if you stick through it I promise that the sequel (yes there will be a sequel) will be WAY longer!**

**Also this is the first and last time I do this in first person, I much prefer it in third person.**

**I don't own IMAA, so lets get started!**

Never thought I would spend my last moments of life falling down the side of building and to think my day started so normal. I woke up, had cold eggs, went to school, passed Whitney wishing I could smack her and went to the armory. Did I just say that out loud? Oops, anyway that's when everything turned upside down. I went in to see Tony all depressed and we talked. Then we… kissed. I guess I was caught up in the moment, but if Happy found out, well I don't know I didn't have time to really think about it because Gene appeared in New York, which lead to a battle in the factory resulting in Rhodey's amnesia and Howard's return. Then Hammer appeared again and Tony took off in his Army Mech armor to fight him. Rhodey had left the armory so I went to get him. When I found him he was acting a bit weird. I brought him back and when I wasn't looking he took the armor and started destroying the armory. He pulled out a stun gun and knocked me out. When I came to, I was standing on the top of Stark International but, Stane was there with Tony and that was when I was told about the deal. My heart sank knowing Tony had to hand over his father to Stane and not see him again, but Rhodey for the sake of himself said no! Even though he had Amnesia he's still the courageous and good soul. So, we all backed up Rhodey and Stane forced us to jump. We said all of our goodbyes. Tony, Happy and Howard were there to console me while Roberta and Rhodey said goodbye. It's a shame really that Rhodey is going to die and not even remember his past. Then we had a group hug and that's when we jumped and here I am falling down the side of a building.

I looked down and the ground was still far away, but it constantly got closer. I turned and saw Tony, Happy, Rhodey, Roberta, and Howard. I looked at Tony and his eyes were shut which meant that we were doomed. Because when Tony is trying to figure something out his eyes are wide open. This was the end of Iron Man, of me, of everything. Will it be painful and long? Or will It be swift and painless? I all but gave up, but something told me to look to my left so I did, and that's when I saw it. There was a man on a hover board the size of a small motorboat with a black and purple striped jumpsuit with a red claw emblazed on the front. "Tony!" I yelled.

He looked at me.

"Look over there, someone's coming to save us!" I said excitedly.

"Your, your right! Guy's someone is saving us." Tony yelled.

They all turned and said, "What?"

"There, right there." I said. By then the man was of reach of Howard. He pulled Howard on then Roberta and so on, until he reached Tony. He got him and started to pull me up when something knocked me off with such force that it felt like a bullet shot passed me and knocked me down with two times the speed I was already descending.

I heard Tony yell "Pepper!" and saw him jump towards me. He hugged me and shot what looked like a grappling hook to the hover board. It missed and came back to the ground. He looked at me his big brown eyes and said, "I'm sorry Pepper."

"It's okay, you tried to save me." I said sympathetically. We stared at each other for what seemed forever. We didn't even realize that we were grasped and being pulled on to the hover board. It wasn't until everyone was hugging us that we snapped out of it. "Uh thanks dude." Happy said.

"Uh yeah, what's your name?" I asked.

"You can call me Hawk." Hawk said.


	12. A Turn of Events

**Alice Dreamer: I know, this isn't soon enough, but I am really busy, but at least I wrote it right?**

**Glam Glitter Girl: Sorry it was a bit confusing, but here is the next chapter**

**********Okay, just leting you know that this story was originally made for messenger boards so the rest of this story will be kind of short, but if you stick through it I promise that the sequel (yes there will be a sequel) will be WAY longer!**

**Sorry this took forever!**

**I don't own IMAA, so lets get started!**

"Hawk, Thanks." Tony said.

"No problem Mister?" Hawk asked.

"Stark, Tony Stark and this is Howard, Roberta, Happy, James, and Patricia but we call him Rhodey, and her Pepper." Tony said.

"Well, nice to meet you. Say, uh why were you falling down the side of building?" Hawk asked.

"Because, a psychotic C.E.O. named Obidiah Stane tried to kill us by sending us down the building, because he knew Tony is Iron Man." Pepper said.

"You're Iron Man!" Hawk exclaimed.

"Yeah, he took my two most powerful armors!" Tony exclaimed.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to head in there right now or do you want to head back to your base and come back later?" Hawk asked.

"It would be smarter to go back to the armory and come back, but if we go there now we would catch him by surprise. What do you think we should do Pepper?" Tony asked.

"Well, we should get one of your other armors then come back and get them." Pepper said.

"What do you think Rhodey?" Tony asked.

"I'm in agreement with Pepper." Rhodey said.

"All right." Tony said.

"Okay, so we'll head to my base and you can locate your armory using the satilites then send the coordinates to the hover board and I can drop you off at it." Hawk said.

"That sounds good, but we should keep in contact because you can help Team Iron Man." Pepper said.

"Sure." Hawk said.

"So, how did you know we were falling?" Roberta asked.

"Actually, that was just a coincidence. I was flying around the city testing this thing out and saw you guys falling and knew that you were in danger." Hawk said.

"Well, thanks for saving us." Roberta said.

"Yeah, thanks." Howard said.

"It was nothing." Hawk said.

"Uh, dude, that was something. If it wasn't for you we would be flat as pancakes back there." Happy said.

"We're here. Welcome to "The Nest." Hawk said.

****

"Whoa, nice pace you've got here." Rhodey said.

"Yeah no kidding, this place is as high tech as my armory." Tony said.

"Well, thanks. Everyone can get comfortable on the couch and watch some T.V. while Tony and I get the coordinates to his armory." Hawk said.

"Cool, thanks Hawk." Happy said. With that Tony followed Hawk to the computers.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Roberta said.

"Yeah, uh Happy can we talk somewhere in private?" Pepper asked.

"Uh huh." Happy said. "So, Happy um, I don't know how to say this, but-" Pepper began.

"You want to break up with me. Its okay I get it you like Tony, and I know that you only said I was your boyfriend because you wanted to make Tony and Whitney jealous." Happy said.

"Uh huh, at first that's what it was, but then I really started to enjoy our dates." Pepper said.

"I know, and don't worry we can stay friends." Happy said.

"Thanks Happy." Pepper said. After that she gave Happy a kiss on the cheek and ran off. She walked in to see Hawk tying up Tony and everyone else. Happy came in after her and she stopped him. No one saw either of them watch as Hawk laughed evilly.

"You fools! Stane hired me to capture you and steal the rest of your armors. Now they are mine." Hawk said. With that he got on his Hover board and took off.

"Thanks for the coordinates Tony!" Hawk said as he left.

"Guys! We have to stop him." Pepper shrieked.

"No use Pep. He force fed us knock out gas." Tony said weakily.

"What are we going to do?" Pepper asked.

"You'll have to get to the armory and stop him yourselves. Wow, knock out gas makes a guy tired " Tony said as he nodded off with everyone else.

"Come on Happy, we have Iron Man to save." Pepper said.

After Pepper took Tony's pod phone she called a taxi. She used the pod to alert the armory that there is an intruder and to activate the defensives. "So, now we just head out there?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, that's all we can do. I activated the defense system using Tony's pod phone." Pepper said.

"So, will it recognize us?" Happy asked.

"As long as you are walking with me then yes." Pepper said.

"Good, cause I don't feel like being blasted." Happy said.

"Yeah. Uh, driver can you go faster please, you might get a better tip." Pepper hinted. With that the cab driver sped off to the armory and within 5 minutes they were there.

"Wow, where are we?" Happy asked.

"We are at the 1st makluan temple." Pepper said.

"Wow." Happy said.

_BOOM! _

"Come on we better head inside." Happy said. They entered the armory and found Hawk running around avoiding machine guns, rockets, and the perimeter defense triggered remote control systems controlling all the armors. "Wow, Tony made some upgrades." Pepper said.

"What was it like before these upgrades?" Happy asked.

"Just the machine guns and Rockets." Pepper said.

"Well, lets restrain Hawk here." Happy said.

"Sure. Computer cease fire." Pepper said. The armory weapons stopped and went back into shut down mode.

"Great, now he has to repair more of the armory." Pepper said.

"Quickly, tackle Hawk!" Happy exclaimed. With that he tackled him to the ground.

"So, your not so tough Hawk loser." Happy said laughing.

"I'm just the distraction. Right now, Stane is collecting all of your friends." Hawk said.

"Well, what's stopping us?" Pepper said.

"Your not going to leave me here alone are you?" Hawk said smugly.

"Actually yes, but I'm going to put the defenses on and as long as you don't move you won't be destroyed." Pepper said.

"So, what armors do we take?" Happy asked.

"Well, I suggest the Hulk buster and War machine." Pepper said. Pepper then showed Happy the armors.

"Oh, I call the Hulk buster Armor!" Happy said.

"Time to suit up." Pepper said.


	13. The Return of an Old Friend

**Alice ****Dreamer: Thanks for the compliment:)**

**Finny-Kun Goddess: When I saw that review, I started laughing because he would destroy it (Exhibit A crashing into a building in "Don't Worry Be Happy")**

**PercyJacksonLover: It was a bit rushed, but thanks for thinking it was awesome XD**

**Katie(Guest): I hope this was soon enough!**

**********Okay, just leting you know that this story was originally made for messenger boards so the rest of this story will be kind of short, but if you stick through it I promise that the sequel (yes there will be a sequel) will be WAY longer!**

**Sorry this took forever!**

**I don't own IMAA, so lets get started!**

As soon as Whitney was forcibly brought to her home she began looking for something. First she searched the living room as she was searching the tv was on the news channel about something, but she was too busy searching to listen or look, but then something caught her attention: "They jumped! The group of people have jumped off the building!" The announcer yelled.

At that Whitney turned around and saw her worst nightmare; her friends were falling down the side of Stark International. "No. No!" Whitney yelled at the tv then she fell to her knees and broke down sobbing.

"Wait! Someone, someone has saved them!" The Announcer said. Whitney looked up and saw a rerun of the footage of Hawk saving them. She looked at him and instantly knew what was going on. She had seen this "Hawk" at Stark International before; he was Stane's right hand man. She knew they were in danger and hurried even more to find what she was looking for. She continued her search in the living room, but couldn't find it so she proceeded to the kitchen, then to the bathroom, then to her room, then to her father's room and then to his private office and even then she couldn't find it.

After she finished looking to no avail the house looked like a tornado hit the place. Chairs were toppled, the couch was flipped, papers littered the ground, shelves were emptied and knocked to the ground, and even the potted plants were on the ground with soil all over the house. She walked shakily into the hall and looked in to the hallway mirror. She so mad that she couldn't find what she was looking for that she picked up a rock that fell out the nearest potted plant and threw it at the mirror.

Instantly it completely shattered into fifty shards and fell to the ground. When it was completely gone Whitney noticed an alcove and in the alcove was the one thing she looked for in this apartment: The Mask. She picked up the mask and thought how she remembered it.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Whitney sat in the back of the limo locked in. She sat in the chair with her knees up to her face. She sat there and had tears streaming down her face knowing that everyone she has cared about (and Pepper) were doomed. She started thinking about the fact that Tony was Iron Man. She thought of all of the times that he stood her up (now knowing because it was of Iron Man duties) and then she thought of all the times that he stuck up for her and saved her and that's when her first memory came back. Iron Man was carrying her, but she wasn't her. She was Tony, and then she turned into Madame Masque. Then she took off her mask and saw her face and that's the last part of that memory she remembered. She awoke from her memory and found that she was home. She knew one thing: she had to find that mask and hope it was somewhere in this house._

**END FLASHBACK**

She was smiling in a mix of wickedness and happiness at the image of the mask being held in her hand and the fact that she could help Tony once again. She put it on and finally remembered every memory that she had lost and now remembers everything, including the fact that Stane has tried killing Tony before. She also remembered where she kept her stash of weapons.

She went to her room, and went under her desk. There was a special floorboard that could be pulled back and when pulled back showed every single one of her weapons that she had taken from her father. She took out her plasma ball launcher, flamethrower, and some mini grenades. She was all geared up and ready to save her friends (and Pepper.)


	14. Pepper And Happy Come To The Rescue?

**Hello everyone, guess what? I'M BACK! Yep I'm writing this story again and its IMPROVED! That's right, the original chapters that I had written ahead have been removed and the story will change completely from here on out! Okay, so I am going to stop talking now and let you read this SUPER LONG chapter! P.S. Thanks to all of reviewers who responded to my last author's note and your suggestions were taken into DEEP consideration. I'm done now:D**

Pepper and Happy flew out of the tunnel and headed to Stark International. They knew Stane had captured everyone so they assumed they were there; they were, of course, wrong.

"Incoming call from James Rhodes, marked priority; Connecting." The computer announced in the armors.

"Hello Pepper." Stane said in his usual monotone voice.

"Where are they Stane?" Pepper asked with a tone of anger in her voice.

"Oh don't worry, they haven't been hurt… Yet." Stane said deviously.

"What ever you do to them we will do to you 10 fold! Let them go. NOW!" Pepper all but yelled. **(A/N Stole this quote from Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

"I don't think I'll do that Miss Potts and who's this we? You have a friend to help you? Because it won't do much." Stane mocked.

"We'll see Chrome Dome! We're coming to save our friends and you won't stop us!" Happy shouted.

"You couldn't be more wrong Harold. I look forward to seeing both of you, and you better hurry." Stane said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Wait! How do you know my name?" Happy asked.

"Call disconnected." The computer announced.

"What do you think he's doing to them right now?" Happy asked.

"I don't know Pepper. I don't know," Happy said solemnly

"But we'll beat him up and be heroes!" Happy exclaimed in his usual demeanor. Happy started rambling along about how "awesome" Happy would be and how he would swoop down and save everyone while, Pepper was lost in her thoughts. She thought how if they failed all of her friends would die, and she'd be alone just like when her mom died.

She remembered everything of her mom's death; in fact she was there. It was a nice calm day in Paris; they were living there because that's where her dad's work sent him. A 6-year-old Pepper and her mom, Virginia **(A/N I named her this since Pepper is Patricia in IMAA)** had planned a 'tour around the city day' as it was their first week in Paris.

They visited the Eiffel Tower, The Arc De Triomphe, The Left Bank and many other places; they were having the time of their lives. They finished lunch and went to the nearest bank to take some money out of their account so they could do some shopping. They were at the teller's counter when a gunshot sounded. Everyone hit the ground and Virginia instinctively covered Pepper's head with her robbers who were responsible for the gunshot walked toward the front counter, one teller window from where Virginia and Pepper were crouching.

"We want money, and we want it now!" One of the robbers yelled. The one that yelled pulled out a gun and aimed it at the nearest person: Virginia Potts.

"Mommy!" Pepper yelled as her mom was pulled from the ground.

"And if cops come, woman dies!" The man yelled.

"Mommy!" Pepper yelled.

"Patricia sweetie everything will be all right, just stay down." Virginia said.

"Listen to mother kid, get down!" Another goon said. Pepper obeyed and got down.

"Here, here's all of the money that we have." The bank manager said.

"Good, good now we leave!" The head robber said. The henchmen picked up the money, loaded it to sacks and started carrying them to the van out back.

"Okay, you have your money, please let me go!" Virginia begged.

"No, you have seen me, can not risk being brought to cops." The head robber said. There was a van honk from out front signaling it was time to leave. The robber started pulling Virginia with him to the front.

"Mommy!" Pepper yelled.

"Patricia!" Virginia yelled. The two arrived at the front, with Pepper being restrained by one of the citizens telling her how it would be all right in English.

"Freeze!" A cop yelled with a thick accent making it sound like "Freeza!"

"Sac re blu! Try anything and woman dies." The robber yelled.

"Help me!" Virginia yelled. Known to the robber there was a marksman aiming right at him.

"So, you no listen to me? Fine! Woman pays price!" The robber yelled. Pepper watched everything as the robber barely pulled the trigger back and heard that deafening bang that came from the gun as the bullet entered Virginia's brain. For a spilt second Virginia looked right at Pepper and their eyes locked and Pepper knew she was gone. Even when Virginia was on life support and everyone would say she'd be all right, Pepper knew that she wouldn't because she saw the look Virginia's eyes that told her she was already gone. Pepper never cried once, even at the burial.

**IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA**

Her thoughts came to an end when her armor just stopped. Did she engage autopilot or did it do that automatically, and why was she at the school? Wasn't Stane at Stark International. "Pepper, Pepper, Pepper, Pepper!" Happy yelled.

"Happy, why are we at the school?" Pepper asked. "

Well, why you were 'thinking' the computer put the armor in autopilot I think. Something to do with the cell phone signal." Happy explained.

"Of course, the computer traced Rhodey's phone and it led here, but why?" Pepper asked.

"Maybe he wants to cut back on costs?" Happy asked in that way only Happy could.

"Happy, he probably has more of a reason than to just 'cut back on costs.'" Pepper explained.

"Well, what other reason would he have for breaking and entering into the Tomorrow Academy?" Happy asked.

"He probably didn't want to draw attention to Stark International, since you know we jumped off the roof of the building." Pepper explained.

"Makes sense so where are they?" Happy asked.

"The armor is analyzing the building for them and the armors." Pepper explained.

"Alert! Iron Monger armor approaching vicinity." The computer announced.

"Oh no. Computer power up all weapons!" Pepper commanded.

"Uh, Pepper what's going on? What's Iron Monger?" Happy asked.

"It's a four story tall version of the Iron Man armor made by Stane and if it's on the way- " Pepper trailed off. As she trailed off she heard the deafening boom that Iron Monger was close.

"Happy power up your weapons. Now!" Pepper yelled worriedly.

"Uh computer power up weapons, please?" Happy said in a confused tone. The computer responded by activating all of the weapons.

"Whoa! This thing is awesome! How many weapons does it have?" Happy asked.

"The Hulkbuster armor houses many weapons including UniBeam, Rockets, Chain Guns, and Repulsors." The computer announced.

"Um thanks for telling me that." Happy said.

"Happy focus here he comes!" Pepper yelled. Just then Iron Monger rounded the corner and started walking faster toward Pepper and Happy. He stopped about a few hundred feet in front of them. The mask opened and out came the holographic head of Obadiah Stane.

"Well, well, well Patricia Potts and Harold Hogan." Stane taunted.

"Let our friends go Stane! Or I will force you out of our armor and tear you a part!" Pepper yelled ferociously.

"Yeah Chrome Dome! You can't beat us!" Happy boasted confidently.

"I won't waste my times bantering with some teenagers playing super heroes. I'm going to defeat you both and then take those armors from you." Stane taunted. Instead of speaking Happy shot one of his rockets at Stane.

"You're going to pay for that." Stane growled.

He activated his machine gun and shot at Happy and Pepper. The fight has begun.

**I hope you liked that chapter:) More on Hawk coming soon and I will post chapters a lot sooner than I was, so yeah I'm excited:D**


End file.
